


The Lost Footage

by BadEndXXX



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cell Got A Whole Recording Studio, Cell Watched Too Much Earthian Porn, Come Inflation, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Gangbang, Jealous Voyeur Immoral Gohan, M/M, Must Be Gay, Nipple Play, Old Daily Dose, Old Fic, Public Claiming, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, The Balls AND Ass Are Slapping, Video Cameras, Where Can I Fund It?, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadEndXXX/pseuds/BadEndXXX
Summary: In which Son Gohan finds a lost, secret footage of the Cell Games, and Vegeta finally gets what he deserves for his numerous outbursts of 'princely' arrogance. The one to (copiously and vigorously) deliver is yet another arrogant character, which is even better.
Relationships: Cell/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	1. The Secret Cell Games

**Author's Note:**

> You might know me, I'm the author of the Piccolo Dick Gif animation that broke 4chan.  
> This was the first yaoi R-18 rated story I wrote in english 4 years ago. Took me all that time to post it here, probably because after Y!Gallery and Tumlbr's death (yeah that one too is dead to me) , I was fed up.  
> I tried my best to cover my lack of vocabulary with a lot of steamy, filthy situations.  
> It's pure, senseless Porn, if you don't like, please don't read and don't comment.

When Gohan started to take computer science classes at the University, the rumor of that mysterious file someone had found in the depths of the Deep Web was already spreading through all the other classes.  
  
After a few days, it had become like a game.  
  
Someone would find a memory stick on his tray at the cafeteria or in the pocket of his jacket, and the next day everyone could witness his very sudden but very obvious weird behavior. Like, he couldn't walk straight through a door anymore because he was both avoiding eye contact and keeping his head low.  
But then, about the third day, he would start to make copies of the file, just so that it would be his turn to spy someone else's reaction.  
Yes, malicious friends or total strangers, a lot of the pranksters absolutely enjoyed the effect the 'Lost Footage' had on others, and could never have enough. Ever.  
  
So that day, whoever inserted that memory stick in Gohan's pencil case was already laughing at the idea of seeing him crash into every closed door the next day.  
  
Except Gohan didn't attend his classes the next day.  
  
********  
  
As soon as his computer had started to read the file, a huge window had filled his screen, but then there had been no virus alert and after all, it was a Capsule Corp. machine, so he had decided to let it do whatever it was supposed to do.  
  
The clues he had somewhat gathered about the 'Deep Web' and the 'Lost Footage' were very few but in his mind, it had to be some kind of _really underground_?? _amateur horror movie_?? Some had spoken about animated CG... why not? He had seen and experienced so many things in his life till now, that he doubted any kind of man-made movie would ever 'traumatize' him. Plus, some of his friends had had that very 'weird one-day behavior' in front of him and well... he had been curious about it for a little while now.  
  
Suddenly, the movie started and to his total horror, he immediately recognized the location.  
It was the very place Cell had chosen for the Cell Games.  
Gohan had heard about Cell waiting for days there, standing in the middle of the arena till Goku had achieved his training.  
  
What that 'Lost Footage' revealed him that evening, is that Cell hadn't been _only_ waiting.  
  
The Saiyan Prince who had sneaked out of the hospital in the middle of the night to go defy him again, had involuntarily given him some very new and very satisfying kind of _entertainment_. And a human television crew had been there to record every detail, obeying -shakily- each order the green mutant had given them.  
  
*******  
  
The lesson had begun with punches too fast for the injured Saiyan Prince, to even know where they were coming from. They were raining, along with Cell's sarcastic comments and remarks all perfectly clear probably thanks to the boom operator who had been ordered to follow them as closely as possible.  
  
The last ones sent a cold shiver down Gohan's spine:  
  
-"Since getting your ass handed to you obviously does nothing, it seems that merely kicking it was an error."  
  
-"Fortunately, observing the Earthlings all these last days was extremely informative. I now know how I should treat that... royal ass of yours."  
  
A series of punches had pushed the Prince nearly outside the limits of the ring, but a hit between the shoulder blades sent him flying back right the middle and in front of the startled television crew.  
As he was laying flat on his stomach, half unconscious, Cell appeared at his side and kicked both his hips high up in the air and knees wide open. Then he grabbed him by the neck to press his shoulders down and while pulling down his blue spandex pants, declared with a wide grin for the cameras:  
  
-"This is my _bitch_. A haughty royal Saiyan _bitch_ with a bad mouth and bad manners, and she is now panties down on her knees to please me. This is her naughty little ass, _graciously_ high up in the air for you all to see, and this is... what you would call her _pussy_ , I guess? Nice and tight. Make sure her virginity gets immortalized, because I doubt she'll remember she was ever one when I'm finished with her."  
  
Cell replaced his left hand by one of his knees on Vegeta's neck, then moving his hands to the Prince's ass, he grabbed both the smooth cheeks, sinking his fingers deep into the round globes to part them fully open. As soon as it was exposed, Vegeta's tiny anus was captured in close-up by the camera, and Gohan's jaw crashed on his keyboard.  
  
 _He was looking wide-screen at the Saiyan Prince asshole.  
This was assuredly NO CG.  
And he was looking, wide-screen, at the Saiyan Prince's, tight, virgin asshole!!  
  
Wait, wha-_  
  
 _But then this was an old footage. What could he do, except... watch?_  
  
He had already grabbed his head, but his eyes nearly fell out of his orbits when Cell's fingers spread the opening of the Prince's little ring of muscles open, mercilessly revealing his tender, velvety inner walls.  
Now he could hear Vegeta's strangled voice as he was vainly trying to scream both menaces and insults, and he wondered why it was that Vegeta couldn't realize what kind of disastrous effect that had on the mutant.  
  
 _Maybe because he was having his cute little ass put on display and played with in front of a fucking camera?_  
  
The situation was so outrageous that Gohan's brain overloaded.  
Hell, the Prince's muffled cries nearly sounded cute to him now!  
  
As a matter of fact, Cell's laugh was only growing louder every minute as his struggles were met with more and more public shaming. Patiently putting his ass back on full display every time he managed to lower a little his hips, or pushing his knees back wide open despite his efforts to close them, Cell was openly toying with him, and enjoying it greatly. When he suddenly slapped the Prince's ass cheek to make his point clear, getting him to yip with surprise, Gohan nearly facepalmed.  
  
 _Please tell me this is going to end soon and nicely._  
  
A little remark by Cell brought him back to the very... perverted reality:  
  
-"That's a very delicious looking little Saiyan pussy. Humans, record closely as I'm _eating_ that royal ass."  
  
Vegeta's struggles went frantic as the mutant sat on the dusty floor, bracing his captive's hips with one arm so that his ass was lifted in front of his face, but holding his arms pinned behind his back with his other hand.  
The small Saiyan literally screamed when Cell's face abruptly sank between his spread ass cheeks to french-kiss his anus, thick, muscular tongue forcing the tight ring to ravage its warm insides.  
As the microphone posted just above the Prince's open cheeks was collecting every slurping and kissing, wet noise, Gohan absolutely petrified with fascination started to hear him give what sounded like desperate orders to "stop!!"... "right, no-now"... "fucking, nngh, filthy son of a-ghyaaa!!"...  
  
He wondered vaguely if Cell could be called the 'son' of anyone.  
He had no idea, all he knew is that the humiliated, voraciously ass-devoured little Prince was definitely sounding both too vain and too cute for his own good.  
But he wasn't Vegeta for nothing, of course, he had to go on.  
  
-"You can't, treat me li-like, that!! Unhand me right, n-now,... Ho, no, nonono, NO, NOoo! How, DARE you!! You vile piece of- ghyaaaAAH?! I'm going to make you, pay for such-!! I'm the Prince of-!!Nhhhh... I t-told you... I-I ordered, you, to-AaaAAH!!! I'M GOING, TO FUCKING KILL-mmMMHH?!!"  
  
Slightly annoyed this time, Cell had suddenly tossed Vegeta on the floor, only to immediately re-capture him using his expansible tail.  
Horrified, Gohan had sprung from his chair at the vision of the furious but exhausted little Saiyan absorbed from the head to the elbows before he could even think of running now that he was free.  
He slowly sat again remembering that at this hour of the night, Vegeta had to be peacefully sleeping somewhere at Capsule Corps headquarters.  
  
On the screen, Cell had lifted an entrapped, kicking and squirming Vegeta off the ground with his tail, and grabbed his knees to force them open. As the Saiyan's reddened, glistening, saliva-coated anus was on full display again between his well spread ass cheeks, Cell took his time to comment:  
  
-"Yesss... still so tight, that's my little Saiyan bitch. Enjoy, because that's the only worship you're getting."  
  
Burying his face back in Vegeta's ass again, Cell resumed his thorough tongue-fucking, kissing, licking and nipping at times, and delighted every time his prisoner's hips jolted, jerked and shivered. No amount of wiggling could help him escape, but it was still so adorable, especially with that pair of nicely round balls and soft penis that were bouncing between his thighs, sometimes hitting his nose.  
  
-"This is cute too... but there is a time for everything."  
  
And all his time, he definitely took.  
  
As the camera was switching angles to 'document' Perfect Cell's 'perfect' working of the Saiyan Prince's virgin 'pussy', he paused briefly to replaced his tongue with his middle finger.  
Holding one of the Saiyan's ankles high up in the air, he forcefully shoved the thick length of his long finger into Vegeta's anus, while of course making sure that the cameras could capture both his prisoner's renewed efforts to escape, and the sight of his well worked ass ring enlarging slowly to suck progressively his whole finger deep in. When he felt Vegeta's anus clench around the root of his finger, he started to work the tight ring of muscles again.  
But this time, nothing to compare with his patient ass-eating, as he was vigorously pumping his finger in and out of Vegeta's ass, at such a speed that the prisoner was bouncing on his fist, legs swaying at the same pace.  
  
Gohan who was refraining hard from touching his cock through his already tight pants, thought he was going to explode when he realized two things: First, he could hear Vegeta's continued screams from inside his prison, and second, his definitely still tight asshole was growing redder and redder under the ever speeding up, merciless fingering. A pinkish hue had even started to spread between his open cheeks as the mutant was keeping on pummeling him with his fist, and... no, he wasn't dreaming, some kind of transparent foam had started to encircle the base of his furiously pistoning finger...  
  
 _That ass was going to be both tender and hot for whatever Cell had in stock for the arrogant Prince._  
  
Then suddenly Vegeta stopped to move and Cell, a second surprised, eyes wide, finger still buried in the Prince's ass, burst into laughter and declared:  
  
-"Oh, what a shame, it seems my little Princess has passed out from a mere fingering. Of course, this deserves punishment."  
  
Completely puzzled and worried for the Prince whose body was still half hanging lifeless from Cell's tail, Gohan saw the mutant use telekinesis to create a sort of... high and narrow platform made of rock in the middle of the ring. A pedestal? A podium? He had no idea of what Cell had in mind, till he saw him jump on top of it and strike a glorious pose, legs open, hand on hips... and long, massive dark phallus springing from his crotch area with its pair of swinging, heavy balls!!  
  
 _Oh shi-_  
  
Was all Gohan could think, apart from a very disturbing _'Why the fuck am I not mounted like that?!'_  
  
But next, Cell was freeing Vegeta from his tail to hold him against him, knees lifted against his shoulders and ass presented wide open for the cameras and just above the thick length of his brand-new 'human-like' genitalia.  
The large, round and well polished head at its top, the long, heavy shaft getting even thicker from its half to its base... Vegeta might not be able to see it in that situation, but he would assuredly _feel_ it...  
  
A few minutes later, the small Saiyan woke up and Gohan's eyes glued themselves to the screen.  
  
First, the Saiyan Prince saw his humiliating position.  
  
His spread legs held on each side of his head.  
All the TV crew's cameras encircling him as his wide open ass was on full display.  
And then, with a swaying on his hips, Cell showed him what was standing erect just under his spread ass. The long pole was so hard that it only bent slightly, but it was enough for the Saiyan to catch a glimpse of its enormous head and instantly recognize what was pointing straight at his tight little hole.  
  
Immediately and with a roar, he concentrated his ki, so violently that on Gohan's screen, all turned into stripes of black and grey, then intermittently blinding white before the display came back again, but tilted. In the center of the ring, a tornado of energy had enveloped Cell and Vegeta, whose hair was starting to turn golden.  
  
Except suddenly, Cell declared:  
  
-"Yeah. I wonder if Saiyans can concentrate well with a cock in the ass?"  
  
And suddenly, Vegeta's roar turned into a yell as his anus spread open on Cell's cock head, forced to swallow it in one go.  
Gohan had no idea where that other camera had been after the Ki explosion, but it had been able to focus on the very moment the green bug monster's dark pole had stabbed that tiny royal ass, and he doubted he would ever forget the way the narrow, pinkish ring of muscles had open wide to adjust to the penetration.  
It had been like a tiny, hungry mouth hastily gulping down some delicious treat...  
  
 _Oh Vegeta, no wonder Cell couldn't stop eating your ass. Did you kiss him back with that other mouth of yours?_  
  
That was very possible, as Cell seemed to be completely intoxicated by his captive.  
His voice was way lower that usual when he murmured to his ear:  
  
-"Good, I prefer my tight little Saiyan Princess with her luscious black hair."  
  
 _And deep black eyes,_ completed unconsciously Gohan.  
  
-"You're gripping me so hard. Do you realize this is still only the tip? Sure you don't want to try level up again? Here, I'll give you some time to think about it."  
  
And Cell started to pump his cock head in and out of his captive's clenching ass, enjoying his obvious rage, seething, and also the bloody insults he was trying to push out of his throat despite his hitching breath. The Prince's reluctant ass, first clenching and pushing against him, had started to make audible suction noises when he laughed, and kissed him behind the ear.  
  
-"That's it, try to fight it, squeeze hard just that way, It's totally not like you're sucking me as hard as you can, and I'm totally not going to shove it all deep in your ass as a reward."  
  
Vegeta went white with horror as Cell began to slowly push his long shaft up his impaled ass.  
  
-"You know you can stop me, squeeze that ass harder, come on! You're the proud Prince of all Saiyans, you're not going to let some 'filthy' monster fuck your brains out in front of a bunch of weaklings? You can do it!"  
  
The mutant's voice was dripping with irony and Gohan, mesmerized, watched the tiny Saiyan's anus spread wider and wider as Cell's rock-hard phallus was inexorably forcing its way up his ass.  
Finally, his dilated asshole finished to slide down the hard rod to encircle its root, his cheeks open around Cell's massive balls, and Vegeta let out something like a hiss. His flustered face, trembling thighs and teary eyes were speaking for him, but Cell wasn't going to waste any occasion to humiliate him.  
  
-"So? I thought you were supposed to 'fucking kill' me? Was it before or after I _rape your royal ass_? Maybe you could explain me before I fuck you so hard all you can do is _scream and beg_?"  
  
Cell waited maybe 10 seconds, then concluded:  
  
-"Yeah. That's what I thought. Don't say I didn't warn you, _Your Highness._ "  
  
Still, no kind of warning would have prepared the small Saiyan for what followed, as Cell's whole shaft brutally pulled out of his ass till only the large cock head was holding his anus stretched. Before he fully realized what had just happened, the massive phallus slammed back between his spread cheeks, and Cell's huge, heavy balls slapped his own so hard that they hit his soft penis, sending it bounce against his cock-filled belly.  
In shock, he was desperately searching for air when the punishing shaft abruptly withdrew again. He gasped and grit his teeth, understanding that Cell was pausing briefly so that the cameras could catch the sight of his puckered anus sucking on the large head of his thick, mutant pole. Then his ass got roughly impaled back to the hilt and Vegeta couldn't help it: he screamed.  
  
-"Oh yes, that's what I wanted to hear. You're going to scream for me, bitch.'  
  
Gohan saw Cell start to slide his captive up and down his shaft as he was thrusting to meet his opened ass. His balls were soon slapping on the steady rhythm of his forceful pistonning, but seeing his concentrated expression, Gohan knew somewhat that he was still holding back to work a little more that arrogant saiyan ass.  
  
On his side, Vegeta was so mortified that he had swore himself he wouldn't let out a single sound more. He was gritting his teeth with all his might, trying to dismiss the huge pressure in his guts each time the huge rod disappeared deep into his distended hole, as well as he was trying to ignore the cameras that were all focusing on his abused ass.  
  
 _He would not scream. Never again._  
  
Too bad Cell's patience was now starting to wear thin, and he perfectly knew how to make him _howl._  
  
His mutant cock buried deep in his ass, he released Vegeta's legs to immediately grab him by the hips, forcing him to lift his impaled ass high up in the air as his tail locked in a tight loop around his neck and shoulders.  
The angle of the camera changed and it's immobilized in the perfect position to get pounded like a bitch in heat, that Vegeta appeared in the middle of Gohan's screen. His cock-filled ass tightly pressed against Cell's belly, just above his gagging, panicked face... the way he was desperately trying to unfasten the iron grip around his neck, or even his short muscular legs kicking pathetically...  
  
Gohan was screencaping and saving at such a speed that his computer could have crashed.  
  
He stopped everything when Cell's low voice buzzed again in his speakers at full volume:  
  
-"I said: SCREAM!"  
  
And it at last started. Cell vigorously pounding Vegeta's ass and the Saiyan Prince screaming and thrashing as the mutant's hard pelvis loudly smacked his naked, violently bouncing cheeks. At least three cameras were zooming one after the other from different angles to expose Vegeta's vulnerable anus fully dilated around the powerfully thrusting rod, and Gohan felt his throat go dry watching how his cute balls and cock were swinging at the same rhythm as the fast slapping noise echoing through the large arena.  
  
Not even at the half of his full force or speed, Cell moved the thumbs of his long bony hands between Vegeta's ass cheeks to spread them wide, stretching the throbbing, _royal_ anus even wider around his massive pole before he resumed his pumping.  
He was soon speeding up and Vegeta's screams turned into howls as his tight ass ring felt like it was on fire, puffy and inflamed as it was now from such hard drilling.  
  
From there, Cell decided to play a little with the cameras, giving them the best shots possible, alternating long, hard strokes and fast heavy ones or emphasizing the way the Prince's round ass was bouncing on his pelvis with each thrust as his legs were swaying in the air. He even boasted that he could make his 'Princess' sing, and demonstrated: balls deep in his captive, he rolled his hips in large circles, making him yell at the top of his lungs.  
  
A bit surprised, Gohan wondered if he had decided he had played enough when he finally pulled out of an exhausted and hoarse Vegeta. He understood very fast that he was sorely mistaken when the camera that had shown his long dark shaft emerge slowly from Vegeta's abused hole, also revealed that he was still hard as a rock .  
The next moment, Cell had grabbed Vegeta's ankles and spread them wide in front of him, opening his ass for the television crew to refocus from new angles, that is, all the ones that showed how full his access to the powerless Prince's ass was.  
  
With one powerful thrust, he rammed his pulsating rod all the way back into Vegeta, nodding when this time, he got a cry of distress instead of one of rage.  
  
-" _Your Highness_ , tell me who is going to breed that tight _royal_ ass?"  
  
A low hiss was all he got, and he smiled.  
  
-"Very well. It's time I teach you some manners, Princess'  
  
He opened slightly his legs to get the best balance possible, and while holding Vegeta's ankles open with his legs totally stretched, started to fuck the Prince's ass right away, except this time... at full speed.  
The smacking sound was back, twice louder and many times faster as his hips were like a green blur, and Vegeta's wobbling ass cheeks rapidly reddened under the force of the incessant, furious slapping.  
Watching how his dilated anus could never find enough time to tighten after the thick root of the massive phallus had forced it open, and how the mutant kept on brutally plowing him at such speed, Gohan found absolutely incredible that Vegeta had found the courage to show up at the Cell games after having been used and abused that way.  
  
He was thrashing and screaming again, and one of the cameras that had captured the sight of his belly getting incessantly pummeled from the inside as Cell's massive cock head was rocketing in and out of his stuffed ass, zoomed back to his... face.  
  
 _He was totally drooling, mouth wide open and streams of tears pouring down his heated cheeks._  
  
Gohan exploded in his pants.  
  
Behind him, Cell seemed very proud of himself, and with a wink to the camera, he bent down to ask at his captive's ear, cupping his chin with one hand to hold his face in front of the camera:  
  
-"Who is balls deep in your royal saiyan ass?"  
  
-"...fucking... piece of...", spit Vegeta.  
  
Cell's fingers found their way into Vegeta's mouth, trapped his red, wet tongue between his fingers and while massaging it gently, he repeated patiently:  
  
-"WHOSE thick, long cock is buried to the hilt deep in your tight, _royal saiyan pussy_?"  
  
Who would have thought that the Saiyan Prince's tongue was the most erogenous part of his body?  
His jaw trembled, tiny slippery tongue trying to escape the delicious caress but only managing to amuse Cell, who told him:  
  
-"You DO realize that you are actually squeezing and massaging my whole cock? What will happen if I start to pound you now?"  
  
And start to pound him again, he did.  
  
On Gohan's screen, Vegeta was now on his knees with his shoulders held down down like at the very beginning. His thighs were spread and his swollen, well worked anus on full display between his ass cheeks when Cell straddled him with his large phallus pointed at the Saiyan's exposed opening.  
This time he took all his time to bury his mighty rod deep into Vegeta, then he held his ass open with both hands for the cameras to zoom between the two muscular mounds as he sodomized his little Prince slowly, with long, heavy strokes.  
As his right hand was sometimes getting back to Vegeta's mouth to play with his tongue, his captive wasn't trying to resist anymore, and Gohan could only stare, stupefied, at his shivering balls and erect penis that were swaying with Cell's gradually pacing up thrusts.  
  
When Vegeta finally screamed and shot his load between his splayed trembling thighs, his nipples too were erect, red and swollen after Cell had abundantly played with them while lengthily fucking his clenching and spasming ass.  
  
It's only then that Cell sank balls deep into the Saiyan Prince's anus to empty his massive balls. Huge load after huge load, he shot till the very last drop of his hot, heavy mutant semen into the tender ass still sticking high up in the air for him to use. And as he was breeding Vegeta, filling both his ass and belly till they overflew, pools of thick cum forming at their feet, he kept on complimenting him for his _'hot bitch pussy_ '.  
  
  
When Gohan realized it was morning, he had rewatched the footage so many times he couldn't count anymore.  
He needed more.  
  
  
Fortunately, the file that had copied itself on his desktop was titled _'Part One'._  
  
  
  
-The end-


	2. The Multiplication Of The Cells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gohan finds the second part of the Cell Games lost footage. This time Cell decided to teach 4 of his little clones how to 'deal' with Prince(ss) Vegeta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part 2! Please don't forget english isn't my mother tongue. I tried my best, I hope you'll enjoy.

After a few clicks and a nod, the classroom teacher lift his eyes from his computer screen and said:  
  
"Now look at the next question and tell me which are Java reserved words."  
**"FUCK YEAH!!!!"**  
"Uh, no Mr Son, I certainly didn't list these words. And please sit down."  
  
But Gohan was already out the door, all red and hastily sputtering excuses abou _t a love letter to write._  
The teacher who had noticed the memory stick in his right hand, glanced at his things he had totally forgot to pack and were scattered all over his desk, then at his classmates's wide grins.  
  
Trying hard not to laugh himself, he muttered:  
  
"Oh yes, that has SO much to do with love."  
  
Then, one click and two seconds later:  
  
"OK. Which one of you little shits just sent me that Daily Dose gif?'  
****************************  
  
The guy at the sex shop had been the same one as the first time.  
This day too, he had genuinely congratulated him about finally getting that Lost Footage -fuck*ng Part 2!- rumored to be the current Deep Web auctions's Holy Grail item, and after an affectionate hug that had left him all puzzled and wondering if he had unknowingly entered some kind of restricted Private Club, he had enthusiastically helped him _ugrading his fleshlight._  
  
The sex toy was the very first one Gohan ever had the courage to buy, and he had to admit that he was very attached to the now worn out silicone sleeve. Thanks to its delicious tightness, he had been able to imagine many times it was him who was plowing Vegeta's ass as the Lost Footage -Part 1- was on loop on his computer, and he would miss its convenient ergonomic grip.  
But with this new Pink Extra Tight Rosebud _-Butt model-_ fleshlight he had chosen, he was about to reach a New Form. Of fapping activity.  
  
He even had the box of extra soft tissues and the Vodka!  
  
_This night he was going to party, like, HARD._  
  
His heavy semi-erect cock already sandwiched between the smooth and firm silicone mounds of his brand new sex toy, Gohan carefully inserted the memory stick of all his dreams into its slot and waited for his computer to deliver his Daily Dose.  
  
Then a pink window featuring flowers and bees spread across his screen, with the title:  
  
"Sex Ed For Your Kids "  
  
His large, dumb smile instantly disappeared, and his now totally flaccid cock sunk between the two _stupid plastic_ cheeks nested between his goose bumped thighs.  
  
_What the actual flying f-_  
  
Mind reeling, Gohan was vaguely thinking about Chichi's reaction if he invited Goten to join him, when the pink title disappeared, and with the next image he suddenly understood not everyone had the same notion of what a 'kid' is.  
  
Cell and four of his cloned tiny Cell Jr. were on the screen with a Vegeta they had caught on his hospital bed.  
  
_It has already started and his boner was gone!!_  
  
He promptly grabbed both his cock and balls and smiled as fortunately, he could feel they were already warming up again.  
  
_It was OK. What had been seen was going to be unseen. Deleted._  
  
He could at last relax and start to enjoy his long awaited treat.  
  
He settled comfortably in his seat, and it's eyes on the screen and hands working lazily under his desk that he focused on the show.  
  
Vegeta, who was only dressed in a pale blue hospital gown, was getting overpowered by his five aggressors, and all he could think was _"I wonder if he wears anything under that hideous blue thing"._  
  
Five minutes later he was sure he didn't and was loving where this was going.  
  
Thanks both to the chamber and the TV crew's cameras that were encircling Vegeta's bed, he got a perfect view of the scene when after ten minutes of absolutely vain struggle, the _pantyless_ Saiyan Prince was sent flying back across his bed despite all his efforts to stay away from the seemingly dreadful piece of furniture.  
  
_"It must be when Bulma asked for samples of his blood and the scared nurse misread the instructions and took ten time the amounts"_ , remembered Gohan with a chuckle as Vegeta was frantically crawling across the bed to get away from the four little monstrosities who obviously meant business.  
  
Then the little pests were -naturally- on him, grabbing him and feeling him from all sides despite his very vocal furor, and it was a matter of time before the smaller man found himself reduced into a little ball of livid but defenseless Saiyan. Back pressed into the mattress with his knees held on his chest, his naked ass had gone on full display thanks to his hospital gown that had slid up around his hips, and Gohan unconsciously bit his lips with anticipation.  
  
A second camera shooting from higher above the captive then had the genius to focus especially on his shocked expression as the blue fabric was coming to pool on his stomach, baring his soft cock and round balls just in front of his eyes.  
A little cry escaped the Saiyan Prince's clenched teeth, his big almond eyes widened with shock before closing tightly as if he was going to cry, and Gohan felt his stiff member jump in his hand.  
  
_Yes. Yes. YES._  
  
He couldn't help but marvel at how lovely the Saiyan Prince looked in that position, with his muscular little ass in the air, his plump balls and cute cock dangling defenselessly between his tense, trembling thighs. And of course his usually hardened face now all flushed with humiliation as all his most tender parts were yet again exposed not only for all to see, but also for his very own eyes to witness what had become of both his pride _and_ modesty.  
  
_SO many screencaps to fap to later._  
  
Because he knew it wasn't the right moment, after all, it was _Vegeta_. He wasn't going to just wait like a good little saiyan whore.  
  
And effectively, after the brief moment of shock, anger was back on Vegeta's face and he screamed:  
  
"You can't be serious!Don't-DON'T FUCKI*G TOUCH ME, YOU FREAKS!!I'm going to RIP YOUR EYES OUT OF YOUR FILTHY DEGENERATED SKULLS if you don't-if you, if you don't-!!... NGHH!!Just STOP WATCHING ALREADY!! I'm ROYALTY, you-you have no idea who-"  
  
_R-Royalty??_  
  
Gohan fought to contain his laughter, knowing it would be bad for his boner.  
  
"-who I am, you won't get away with that, I'M GONNA RIP YOUR DISGUSTING MUTANT LIMBS OFF ONE BY ONE!!Just wait till-"  
  
And so on, except that his screams and threats were falling on deaf ears.  
  
That is, on _four pairs of deaf ears._  
  
On his side, Cell who had been sitting in the window, silently waiting for his sons to stop playing cat and mouse, was now approaching with his blue eyes maybe a little darker than usual.  
  
Too irritated to bother about his expression, Vegeta spat at him while still glaring at the four Cell Jr who, far from being impressed by his outburst, were now squeaking with excitement at the sight of their 'father' coming to start the lesson :  
  
"And what the Hell are THOSE even supposed to be?!"  
  
"These are my precious sons, so you're going to be nice with them or I'll need to punish you again."  
  
With these words, Cell sat calmly on the bed, so close to his exposed ass that Vegeta instantly fell silent, eyes wide with alarm.  
Cell briefly contemplated his spawns good work as they were holding Vegeta in front of his eyes. Seeing how he was refraining from making any comment, the four creatures exchanged a few glances and, eager to please him, forced the Saiyan's knees open on each side of his shoulders so that next, his firm little cheeks would open wide for the examination.  
  
_Nghhhh!!_  
  
Gohan saw with awe that very moment get replayed from five different angles and at gradually slower speeds, and certain that he had started to drool, he wiped his dry, gaping mouth.  
  
It was of course still the beginning, and it's noticing how his wrists and clenching fists were caught under the small creatures knees, that Gohan saw how Vegeta could only stare with disbelief as on a silent sign from Cell, a crew operator approached with some kind of wide, white panel.  
The man orientated it so that the light would hit straight at all the area between the prisoner's spread asscheeks, and Gohan's eyes this time narrowed with pure bliss.  
  
_"Oh hello, nice to meet you again..."_ , he whispered at the sight of Vegeta's tight little anus exposed to the full light in the center of his screen.  
  
_This screencap was going straight to its totally innocent 'Rare Saiyan Rosebuds' folder._  
  
But Cell's strong fingers were now directly fondling the shallow crease between Vegeta's ass cheeks, and his voice vibrated into the depths of Gohan's speakers as he said:  
  
"It's all up to you, my cute little Princess. You can spread your thighs wide and invite the four of them to enjoy their first _royal_ pussy. Or you can resist and _I_ , can start by mounting _you_ like the little saiyan bitch in heat you are."  
  
The tone had been frighteningly cheerful, the smile menacingly broad, and the eyes as cold as ice. Gohan gulped and distinctly saw Vegeta's face blanch with dread too.  
  
On the screen, Cell's fingers took the opportunity to fully stretch the tight folds of his quivering anus in front of the instantly zooming cameras, exposing each of its tender wrinkles for ten long seconds as he commentated, his tone borderline pleasant again as if he was holding a press conference.  
  
"This is Vegeta, the mighty little Princess of All Saiyans, and this is the only way to get her to shut her damn mouth. With her legs in the air and pussy ready for use, my sons."  
  
As Vegeta was trembling with helpless rage and frustration, he took all his time to work on the well exposed pink little bud in front of his four clones who had taken place around him.  
  
He started by gently massaging all the smooth, tender skin around the tight ring of muscles, before coming back to stretch it and hold it nicely open. He both explained and demonstrated for his attentive pupils how insistently rubbing the tender little pucker's rim would get it to loosen little by little.  
  
The Saiyan Prince's anus was getting pinker and puffier under the persistent caress, his breath had quickened and his hips had started to visibly shake when Cell commented, his hands on both of his cheeks to totally part them and expose the result of his work:  
  
"And there it is, already all needy, but as you can see, still so tight. Now there is a good way to get it ready for a good reaming, both hot and tender but without loosening it too much. My dear sons, I would advise you to take a seat for your first ass-eating lesson."  
  
And sit, they did. One after the others, _in front of Vegeta's open ass_ as Cell was maintaining him on his back with his ankles spread wide and anus facing the ceiling.  
  
He taught them how to thoroughly tongue-fuck the horrified but helpless Saiyan Prince, and Gohan found himself desperately needing another pair of eyes as he was both trying to take detailed notes, and engraving every new shot of the cameras on his overloaded memory.  
  
"No, stop. Not when he's thrashing around this hard. Wait till he has calmed down, then look at him in the eyes and _slowly_ open his ass again with both hands. Take some time to hold his cheeks spread. You're the one who's eventually going to pound him, don't give him false hopes. _That's cruel._ "  
  
"That's not a lollipop, that's a _royal, mighty, saiyan, pussy_. _Have respect_."  
  
"Stretch your tongue further, you'll see you can, much more than you think. When he starts to buck and scream in panic, that's the _right place_."  
  
Every time a new Cell Jr. raised from his seat leaving behind him a sweaty, panting Vegeta with his gleaming anus heated and reddened from a lengthy anal french kiss, the next one was already there to shove his face between his vulnerable ass cheeks. And Cell was systematically seasoning his directions with the kind of comments that would follow the Saiyan Prince in his nightmares.  
  
After quite a while of this torturous treatment, Vegeta was breathless and delirious.  
  
"No more.. no,... more... nnhaaAAAH..."  
  
_I think I found my new ring tone..._  
  
Gohan who was mindlessly caressing his large cock head now burning hot in his palm, was wondering which software he should use to extract the sexy lines, when he hear two little but distinct ripping sounds.  
  
_Something just had happened._  
  
But the cameras still didn't move from the third Cell's clone's chin buried between Vegeta's clenching cheeks and he started to panic wondering if he was wasting some new goodness he would only discover in some legendary Lost Footage -Part 3-.  
  
Fortunately for both his tortured cock he was now gripping with despair and the brand new memory slots he had managed to recycle from some old childhood memories, the cameras switched at last.  
  
_Fuck my childhood. I don't need a childhood._  
  
And then he watched, breath caught in his throat, as Cell who had ripped open two little openings in the fabric of Vegeta's hospital gown, was delicately pinching each of the hardening tips of his exposed nipples between two of his fingers.  
  
A surprisingly soft cry escaped Vegeta's mouth as Cell was starting to roll his sensible buds between his sharp nails, while the fourth clone's hard tongue was plunging even deeper into his anus.  
  
That Cell Jr. seemed to be particularly gifted and had the Prince writhe and whimper in minutes. On his screen, Gohan watched with envy as he lapped hungrily at Vegeta's ass between two intense tongue-fuckings that had the reddish little ring of muscles tighten and spasm around his thrusting tongue. He and his father were indeed doing such a good job, that at the end of that new 'lesson', the Prince's nipples were erect, red and aching and his hardened cock was helplessly leaking on his stomach.  
  
Cell chuckled, picked up the stiff member and lift it briefly. When he released it, letting it hit Vegeta's navel, a new devastating sarcasm fell out of his smirking mouth :  
  
"My, my. What have we here. Maybe we should reward Her Highness for so kindly submitting her tight royal pussy to so much _filthy degenerated_ ass-eating, and obviously _loving it_?"  
  
Gohan winced at the mention of Vegeta's prior insults. He was quite sure that by 'reward', Cell intended more shaming, and of course, he was right.  
  
It's with the fourth Cell Jr's lips tightly pressed around his still deeply tongue-fucked ass ring that a bewildered Vegeta saw the first one come to shove the whole shaft of his precum-soaked penis down his throat.  
And as there's always a cherry to add on a _royal_ cake, it's also totally ignoring the small Saiyan's shocked cry, that the two others Cell Jr. enthusiastically joined the _ass-eating graduation party_ , appearing at each of his sides to suck his hard nipples into their mouths.  
  
Screaming both in shock and terror as the four little clones looked like they were literally devouring him alive, he begun to struggle again, of course to no avail as Cell's grip on him was absolutely unforgiving.  
  
Three surprisingly long and strong tongues were tightly wrapped around his cock and nipples, a fourth had forced its way even deeper past his palpitating anus and the insufferable little clones were now deliberately making loud wet, squelching and slurping sounds between both his parted ass cheeks and splayed thighs.  
Vegeta certainly had no idea of how adorable he looked as he was violently shaking his head, trying to block and deny everything that was happening to him despite the cute little whimpers he couldn't hold back anymore, or the tears that were rolling down his heated face.  
  
Cell seemed to greatly appreciate the show, so much in fact that he chose that very moment to plunge his fingers into the Prince's mouth, and capture his tongue.  
  
_Oh... you perverted, sadistic bastard!_  
  
Gohan had been sliding his hard cock between the two silicone globes of his fleshlight for some time now. Eyes fixed on the screen, he even had been getting from time to time the impression that it was a real butt sticking up from under his desk. Wishing it was Vegeta himself who was servicing him with his blue spandex down on his knees and head on the carpet, he had developed the _superior ability_ to focus on both what was happening on his screen, and in his sex-driven mind.  
  
_He was SO loving both shows_  
  
But Cell was now massaging Vegeta's tongue like the time he had deflowered then submitted him, and Hell, how tremendously well this was working!  
  
The breathless Saiyan Prince opened two glassy, tear-filled eyes and Gohan saw it took them some time to focus again.  
  
Visibly exhausted after all that vain struggle, all he could do was blink the moment his gaze fell on his cock one of the Cell Jr had never stopped a single second to suck, sliding scrupulously his tight little mouth up and down its whole shaft, his chin each time sinking between his balls at its root.  
  
Gohan then heard him gasp under his breath at the sight of his nipples the two other little clones had so fervently sucked on, that they were all puffy and red, their fully erect, tingling tips standing at attention.  
  
And finally, there was the last clone whose face was still pressed between his ass cheeks, just behind his balls. The _gifted_ one. His head was slowly moving up and down as he was licking the whole length of his heated cleft. And he was looking right into his eyes, amusement showing on his features as the small Saiyan's raw little bud was clenching each time he brushed over it.  
  
_"How... dare you... I'm going to... massacre you all... "_ , panted Vegeta, tears trickling again with frustration as he moved his hips left and right, instinctively trying to escape the outrageous caress.  
  
_Uh-oh... I'm not sure you want to use that tone with your legs on your shoulders, your Highness._  
  
Gohan was only being critical, but unfortunately for Vegeta, someone else was far less amused.  
  
Cell's voice fell from above the Saiyan Prince, cold and hard.  
  
"I told you to BE. NICE. You should be grateful after you got your naughty little pussy so nicely eaten by four of my precious sons. Now you're going to get punished."  
  
Gohan didn't choke right away, he was now used to Cell's choice of the most humiliating words. But he did choke when he saw the clone who had been tongue-fucking Vegeta stand up.  
  
The little freak was sporting the longest erection he had ever seen, and it was also in the most ridiculous color you could possibly imagine.  
  
_Apple green._  
  
Even Gohan's boner didn't know how to react, so no surprise there when Vegeta completely lost it.  
  
"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, YOU PATHETIC CLOWN, YOUR PLACE BELONG IN A FUCKING VEGETABLE SLICER, NOT MY A-"  
  
This time Gohan nearly lost it too. _His boner._  
  
Fortunately, Cell was there to _salvage_ it.  
  
"Time to _assume the position_ , Your Highness.", he said, jaws clenched and eyes dark.  
  
Vegeta was caught in the middle of his enraged screaming and renewed struggling as the mutant abruptly grabbed him to lift him up in his arms from behind.  
He was now holding him against his chest with his two muscular legs spread on each side of his broad shoulders, and Gohan immediately identified the said position.  
  
_Straight from the Lost Footage -Part One-.  
A classic._  
  
Cell had taken Vegeta's virginity in that same position, maybe it was only natural that he wanted his kids to experience it too.  
  
Thanks to an ingenious camera Gohan wondered where the Hell it was positioned to get such a perfect low-angle from under Cell, Vegeta's ass cheeks appeared to be effectively spread again, except that now, they were facing the ground.  
  
When they got lightened from below, he raised an eyebrow, intrigued.  
  
He got all his answers as a brief shot from above showed him that a guy had totally crawled under the hospital bed to offer him such a miraculous shot. And the other guy with the white reflecting panel had joined him.  
  
_Wait. Was that a porn film crew??  
Whatever.  
I love you, guys.  
Keep up the great work!_  
  
The first little clone who came to stand between his progenitor's legs and right under Vegeta's open ass didn't look like he wanted to waste any time. He immediately pressed the pointy head of his long, shocking green cock against the prisoner's reddened and tender anus.  
  
Vegeta jumped, did that cute but absolutely inefficient ass wriggling he somewhat still thought it could save him, except that as always, what he had to say wasn't cute at all.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE-"  
  
"Balls deep. **NOW.** "  
  
The clone immediately obeyed Cell, roughly forcing Vegeta's resisting ass ring then forcefully shoving half of his long pole deep into his reluctant, clenching ass. The Saiyan's short cry of rage filled the room, caught by every microphone, but then it was followed by a long yell as Cell finished the job, slamming his captive onto the impaling rod. With a loud SLAP! that echoed through the room, the clone's round, full balls hit the Saiyan's engorged, cock-filled anus, and Gohan blinked, confused.  
  
Yes those heavy balls had beautifully hit DAT ass, but that sound had been a little _too_ loud.  
  
Something was happening. Again. Now the problem was that the sound had repeated itself already three more times, and despite the fact that he was looking at an overall shot of the whole room, he couldn't take his eyes off its center. Where the little clone was now pounding Vegeta's ass hard and fast.  
  
Thankfully for his boner he desperately wanted to shove into his brand new fleshlight, like, _right now_ , a little text appeared at the bottom of his screen, reading:  
  
*** sound currently enhanced for your enjoyment ***  
  
_So they had a mixing table. Even maybe a recording studio?  
Where could he donate?_  
  
Eyes on the fucking session that had started with a _royal_ pounding, Gohan switched to his headphones, and put the volume at its maximum. Biting his lips at the echoing sounds of Vegeta's strangled cries and their wonderful accompaniment of loudly slapping balls, he pressed his large cock head against his sex toy's tiny hole. His hands kneading into the malleable silicone mounds that had caught his eyes at the sex shop for being nearly as cute and round as Vegeta's, he slowly buried his hard cock deep between them.  
  
_Ah, Vegeta... can you feel how big I am in your tiny, muscular ass?  
...If only he could..._  
  
_"One day he would"_ , decided Gohan.  
  
For now, the camera's angle had switched to the one below Cell, and he watched in awe as thanks to the lightening crew, not a single shadow was left between Vegeta's spread cheeks. The view of his well worked anus sliding up and down the hard, smooth pistoning rod like some tight elastic band, was just so perfectly bright and clear that he could even seen how its wrinkles had completely stretched.  
The narrow ring of muscles was now a dark shade of pink all around and a velvety red inside, as he could see every time the long shaft almost entirely pulled out, forcing its inflamed rim to pucker around the briefly showing, green cock head.  
  
Gohan realized that the contrast in color made the sight even more obscene. Now he could understand the reason behind the strange coloring choice of a lot of the toys he had seen at the sex shop.  
  
_If he had to choose one for Vegeta, he would pick a pink one.  
The man seemed to absolutely love pink._  
  
On his screen, the said 'man' whimpered with relief when the clone who had been relentlessly fucking his ass suddenly pulled out, only to immediately scream as one of his brothers was taking his place to roughly ram the whole length of his dark green cock through his swollen anus again. As Vegeta was gasping, legs shaking against his heaving chest, he thought there was another item he would need. Because him, at least, would be gentle and use _lube_.  
  
Pumping away at his indeed _well lubed_ fleshlight, he watched the four Cell Jr. take turns impaling Vegeta on their long poles, each time to the hilt and with a single, powerful thrust like Cell had commanded. They would stay buried in his opened ass, enjoying the way his little hole was pulsing and twitching in shock against their balls, and after some time Cell would allow them to _fuck his brains out._  
  
At the seventh symphony of mixed frantic screaming, wet squishing and furious slapping, Gohan heard a fourth instrument join the orchestra. He knew before he saw it that the little melody of slurping sounds was one of Cell's sons composition. The tiny clone was sucking on Vegeta's nipples while steadily plowing his ass, and he watched with envy as his tongue was alternatively flicking both the erect, succulent looking little buds.  
  
A new shot of the camera caught Vegeta by surprise as he was biting his lip, cheeks red and eyes watery, and Gohan thanked all the Gods he knew when the camera had the genius to immediately tilt down, traveling through his chest, belly and stopping at his fully erect, bouncing cock.  
  
It seems that Cell noticed too, because he lift the Prince's knees higher above his shoulders, presenting him wide open this time just in front of his son's thrusting pelvis. As soon as the fucking changed from vertical to horizontal, its speed also doubled, also because Cell didn't have to slide Vegeta onto his son's pumping rod anymore.  
  
Gohan marveled again at how nicely Vegeta fit into the tall mutant's arms, his solid, muscled frame compactly wrapped up on itself with all the best parts on full display.  
  
He wondered if he would fit as well in his own arms.  
  
He refocused on his screen as the tiny clone who perfectly knew what was expected of him, was soon hammering Vegeta, making him bounce up and down against Cell's immovable, hard body.  
  
He was far smaller than the Prince, but each of his thrusts was devastating, plunging deeper and deeper, like he wanted to rearrange his insides at the shape of his cock.  
  
When he came, Vegeta's ass cheeks spread open around his narrow hips with his twitching ass ring stretched wide on the root of his hard rod, Gohan exploded, his own spasming, throbbing cock buried deep into his sex toy.  
  
Cell nodded with approval as his clone was firing his mutant load deep into the breathless, gasping Saiyan Prince's writhing ass, and Gohan, still dizzy with the aftermath of his own orgasm, vaguely noticed Vegeta's twitching balls and leaking cock.  
  
_He was so close..._  
  
He wondered if he was dreaming when as soon as he had withdrawn, the tiny clone was replaced by one of his brothers, his long swaying rod's pointy head already pressing against Vegeta's cum oozing, burning hole.  
  
The Saiyan Prince's horrified expression prove him wrong.  
  
"NonononoNONONOOO- **AAAHH!!!** "  
  
The tiny creature thrust his cock all the way up the captive's exposed ass, his groin slamming hard against his balls, sending them jiggle back and forth a few times. Then he started to _cum_ , arching tightly against the engorged anus that had swallowed his whole shaft.  
  
Gohan's eyes went wide and he leaned forward, staring at the screen.  
  
Now the creature was pulling out with an expression of contentment spread all over his face, and immediately switching places with another of his brothers.  
  
_Wait. What were they..._  
  
Vegeta cried out as his abused ass was yet again brutally impaled on a new, soon shooting mutant phallus.  
  
_Green, apple green, dark green, turquoise green, dark green, apple green, turquoise green, green..._  
  
The four Cell Jr took their time, lining up again and again to empty one load at a time their cum-filled, dangling balls into the wildly thrashing Saiyan Prince. They stuffed his ass with their pulsing cocks, and his belly with their thick semen till he was convulsing, his eyes rolling back in his head, mouth wide open on a long, silent scream.  
  
He lost count of how many times they had bred his ass, and it's only when they were finished and a half unconscious Vegeta's flat abdomen was slightly bulging, filled to the brim with their warm cum, that Gohan realized his fleshlight was overflowing, his own spunk pooling between the silicone mounds.  
  
_Would he ever be able to fill Vegeta's ass as well as they could?  
It was so unfair.  
He needed at least five clones.  
Maybe he could ask Shenron?  
Five clones, no, ten. With as many horse cocks. Unlimited cum.  
That made three wishes.  
  
Perfect._  
  
He didn't know how much vodka he had drank between two steamy royal fuck sessions, but it had to be at least one sip every time Vegeta had let one of his sexy, throaty screams out, so yes. He was totally drunk.  
  
Cell sounded like he was drunk too when he laughed at his captive's ear:  
  
"I heard you Saiyans fight better with a full belly. Do you think you could beat me, now?"  
  
Gohan's bottle of vodka crashed on the floor as on the screen, Hell was suddenly breaking loose.  
  
One minute later, the four Cell Jr were laying in bits everywhere in the now _dripping green_ room and a Super Saiyan Vegeta eyes blank with furor was at Cell's throat.  
  
Of course, it wasn't like anger had ever helped him to win any fight, not even mentioning his actual state of extreme exhaustion. It didn't take long for his transformation to reverse back and Cell who had been merely blocking his punches or conveniently redirecting his ki balls right through the window, calmly stated as he was falling on his knees, shaking and out of breath:  
  
"Well. I hadn't given them names yet, anyways."  
  
So much for the 'dear sons', thought Gohan, abashed and still remembering how the mutant had sent the -paralyzed with terror- filming staff fly into a safe corner of the room instead of trying to protect his 'kids' from Vegeta's wrath.  
An apparently unimpressed Cell was now walking straight to Vegeta, and he saw him get down on one knee to grab the saiyan Prince by the hair at the back of his head, and force him to painfully arch his spine backwards.  
  
_Don't you... don't you dare hurt him...,_ thought Gohan, jaws clenched and completely forgetting that the footage was so old now that there was nothing he could do about it. Especially not with a Vegeta actually living in relative peace, surrounded by friends -or at least allies- and family.  
  
During a few long seconds, the green bug monster just seemed to be studying his prey, his blue, cold eyes narrowed and expression hardened.  
  
Vegeta's body was visibly trying to keep resisting the unforgiving, painful grip and not totally fall back. His abdomen's muscles were desperately bulging to keep him as straight as they could, and in a flash Gohan abruptly recalled how his belly had been still nicely round with the four Cell Jrs's cum only a few minutes sooner.  
  
Looking closely at the soiled, messy room, he saw white sticky stuff mixed with the green one. It had just been hard to notice in a white hospital room.  
  
_Eww..._  
  
Just when he was pitying the hospital's sanitary staff, Cell's voice echoed again in his headphones.  
  
_"You're still hard..."_ , he said, his tone as deep as ever, but definitely mocking.  
  
_You bet I am, you fucking giant cicada...hu?_  
  
Cell had naturally been speaking to Vegeta, and he blushed. It seemed the monster's voice had been slowly getting under his skin and reaching his own belly, because his rock hard erection bumped against his own belly as the voice was resounding again deep in his ears:  
  
"Is it why you got all hysterical? Why didn't you _beg_ me to make you come? Do you think I would have let you suffer with your aching little cock all stiff and untouched? Here, spread those thighs wide and show us just how badly you need it."  
  
_Nngghh!!....._  
  
Gohan couldn't believe it when it was all it took for him to shoot in his pumping palm.  
  
The sight of Cell supporting the small Saiyan with an arm stretched straight across his back to far between his buttocks while his other hand was working between his thighs, helped him to put his pride aside.  
  
One of the cameramen who had first found the courage to leave his shelter in the corner of the room was now approaching with extreme caution and he started to wonder if the human team was really doing their job under Cell's threat. After all, the monster hadn't paid them attention a single second since he had thrown them out of Vegeta's attacks range. Not a single one of them was at that moment forced to do anything, and the room's camera was still perfectly running.  
  
Even though he could have stayed in his -very relative- shelter, the man was closing on the scene, and Gohan had a hard time refraining from hailing him high and loud.  
  
Cell's fingers were circling and steadily pumping Vegeta's aching erection on his screen and he laid back in his seat again, enjoying every second of the show.  
  
The tip was reddish pink, and leaking like crazy. The whole shaft looked painfully hard, throbbing and jumping in Cell's patient palm and the mutant decided to reward the zealed cameraman with a priceless shot as he used his other arm to lift Vegeta's hips higher.  
  
The camera lens lowered its shot, filming slightly from below and Gohan fired a second hot load of cum all over his keyboard discovering that Cell's middle finger had disappeared into Vegeta's swollen, inflamed anus.  
  
He watched with amazement as the mutant was simultaneously playing with both Vegeta's cock and ass, the helpless saiyan Prince panting and rolling his hips in vain attempt to escape from both the alienating caresses.  
Soon it looked to him like the needy, wanting Prince was both trying to thrust harder into Cell's powerful hand, and impale himself deeper onto his strong probing finger.  
  
Whatever it was, Vegeta's thighs were wide open and his jerking cock pointing straight at the ceiling when he came, screaming, hips pumping frantically in the air, and in the mutant's nearly loving embrace.  
  
Disregarding his shattering, massive orgasm, Cell lowered his hand between his thighs, massaging his plump, quivering balls, and he came a second time, back arched and buttocks clenching spasmodically.  
  
The tears were flowing down his reddened cheeks again and he whined, his voice broken and pleading:  
  
_"Please, no more... please... I can't... take it anymore..."_  
  
Gohan came a... seventh? Eighth time? He had lost count.  
  
The proud, arrogant Saiyan Prince was begging and crying, his fat little cock shooting everywhere on his belly, chest and flushed face, his intensively abused and profusely bred, puffy anus clamping and clenching on some alien's thrusting finger and he couldn't control anything anymore.  
  
_Just you wait... I know exactly how to treat that naughty, whorish little hole of yours..._  
  
He decided he didn't need any Lost Footage -Part three-. Except maybe for _science._ He was going to train hard till he could defeat that arrogant little wrench who had the nerve to call himself a Prince, and claim his ever tight, tender ass. And cock. And balls. And tits. And mouth. Yes. _Mouth._ Cell was certainly regretting he hadn't pumped his meaty monster cock into that tiny insolent mouth, now that he was trapped in Hell.  
  
_He wasn't going to make that mistake.  
  
And WTF was with that Vodka, his head felt like it was going to explode!_  
  
Before his eyes, Cell threw Vegeta on the soiled hopital bed and ordered him sharply:  
  
"My turn. Open those thighs wide."  
  
Next Gohan knew, Cell was on the bed too, straddling a Vegeta with his ass in the air and thighs obediently splayed and pushing his massive cock through the sensitive ring of his exposed anus.  
  
Gohan looked at his cum-filled fleshlight then his cum-soaked hands, surprised he could feel any cum still left in his aching balls.  
  
_It will take more than some artificial toy to empty those,_ he thought.  
  
But what about Cell? He was now shoving the last inches of his hard cock deep into that _royal_ saiyan hole, forcing the inflamed loop of tight muscles to expand wide around his thick root, and Gohan distinctly heard him _hiss_ in pure bliss.  
  
"Aaah, yesssss... slick, hot and wet deep inside. That's my Saiyan little Princess with her tight welcoming pussy. You better get prepared because I'm gonna make you _howl_ now."  
  
One camera on the front, three at the back. And a last one covering the whole room.  
  
Gohan missed not even one single second of what happened next.  
  
Cell was hammering Vegeta, his heavy, bloated balls pummeling vigorously his dilated anus, and the Saiyan Prince was effectively _howling_ under the brutal thrusts, his knees slipping wider and wider on the soiled sheets with every new onslaught.  
  
Cell shove his face and shoulders into the mattress, forcing his hips even higher in the air and his massive phallus sank to the hilt deep between the Prince's ass cheeks. The tight anal ring snapped so hard around his thick shaft that he breathed, a huge grin on his lips:  
  
"Can you feel how I'm _owning_ your ass? Now suck it. You're going to learn how to worship my rod like the good little whore you are. Squeeze that hole every time I withdraw and pucker everytime I ram in. I won't stop till you've learned."  
  
Vegeta was in no shape to try resist the mutant's crude orders, neither was he stupid, Gohan knew it.  
  
He wasn't surprised when he saw the small Saiyan grip the thick, withdrawing shaft with his spasming anus, the tight ring of sore muscles turning inside out under the effort and showing brighter, reddened flesh still slick with the four Cell Jr's creamy cum.  
  
However, he had forgotten about the massive amounts of semen he had been filled with and found out that at least a half of it was still filling Vegeta's insides when with Cell's brutal pounding, streaks of white milky liquid started to shoot out of his engorged anus.  
  
Cum streaming down his trembling thighs, or bubbling as a thick coating of foaming cream at the rim of his cock-filled _royal pussy_ , Vegeta's tiny hole seemed to pump in as much as it was pumping out.  
  
In front of the well focused cameras, Cell's large powerful hands grabbed both Vegeta's round, firm pecs and he forced him to arch back, fully impaled with his firm, muscular ass fully opened on both sides of his large balls.  
  
The cameras caught Vegeta's tears-streaked and flushed cheeks then focused on his hard, erect nipples Cell was squeezing and fondling.  
  
Gohan then was offered the view of both his pinkish buds and red anus exposed on two separated screens, just the necessary time for him to check how the Saiyan Prince's stretched opening was tightening with each tugging on his sensible nipples.  
  
Cell resumed his hard pounding, his glistening, smooth rod rocketing in and out of Vegeta's burning red little hole on a hard and fast, heavy pace, and yes... the Prince assuredly had learned how to worship that mighty pole.  
  
He pumped his ass up and down the pistoning rod, meeting Cell's slamming balls with his ass and thighs wide opened for full access till the mutant at last shoot his heavy load deep into his swelling belly.  
  
_Yes... fill that cute little ass, that royal saiyan hole can take so much more..._  
  
Gohan was not only drunk, he felt high and roared as his hard cock was shooting again, this time against his cum-soaked desk.  
  
In the active window plastered all over his desktop, the arrogant saiyan Prince was yelling non-stop as Cell was holding him ass tightly crushed against his belly, still filling him with hot cum, powerful load after load.  
  
Then he started to roll his hips, mixing his son's remaining semen with his own, deep into Vegeta's ass.  
  
"That's a good little cum-whore. Aren't you happy you leveled up from fuck slave to cum-dump, Your Higness? I'm not sure you can be of any use any more on a battle field, but you can still reward a winner with your royal ass."  
  
Cell still obviously hadn't enough of a now mildly rebellious, angry Saiyan Prince because he brutally pulled out to put him on his back knees on his shoulders and rammed his rock-hard rod deep into his ass again.  
  
Supporting himself on his elbows with his legs stretched straight, he started to vigorously pump his hips up and down, slamming heavily and at full speed into the compact body of the Prince trapped beneath him.  
  
Vegeta's ass was loudly slapping against his thrusting pelvis and the cameras placed at four different angles were fully displaying how vigorously he was getting pummeled, when Cell whispered at his ear:  
  
"I'm going to _breed_ you, and you're going to hold you ass open for me while I empty my balls in your naughty little slut hole. Or you can disobey me and I'm going to keep pounding you day and night, till your friends find you pinned under me, knees on your shoulders and belly full of cum swaying as I am still fucking you. Your choice."  
  
And he withdrew.  
  
Gohan watched, mouth dry and heart pounding, as the Saiyan Prince reached hesitantly between his sprayed ass cheeks. His little but strong hands grabbed each of his round mounds, and he pulled them wide apart in front of the wickedly smiling mutant.  
  
"Your little hole too.", ordered Cell, his smile totally devilish this time.  
  
Trembling with shame, Vegeta's fingertips reached to his anus between his opened ass cheeks, and he slowly parted the delicate folds of his quivering opening.  
  
Cell gave the cameras a few dozens seconds to fully display his humiliation under every angle possible, even in close-up with the lens nearly touching his puckered hole as the cameraman was laying between his splayed thighs to film every detail.  
  
Absolutely loving the sight himself, Cell reached to caress the tiny pucker and rub it in slow circles, making it tighten with fright under his touch.  
  
Next he was rubbing his large, flared cock head against it. Vegeta had squeezed his eyes shut, his own fingers still holding his anus's ring spread for Cell to swipe across it each time he was sliding his cock's head up and down his exposed cleft, and in Gohan's earphones, the mutant's voice was softer than usual when he murmured:  
  
"Yes. You're going to get it. My big load. I'm going to fill you with my alien semen and you're going to keep your pussy wide open for me as I do so."  
  
He got in position again, mounting Vegeta with his legs on his shoulders and his ass wide open for the cameras as he was pushing his big cock head through the ring of his spread anus.  
He slowly rammed each wide inch of his long, pulsing shaft in the Saiyan Prince, impaling him to the hilt, till his massive balls were pressed between these ass cheeks the Saiyan was holding open for him.  
  
When he was fully seated into the warmth of Vegeta's ass, he lowered his gaze on him and sighted with contentment seeing him gasping with air, jaws clenched and eyes teary again as his hole was twitching on his rod's root.  
  
"Now, take my load."  
  
And he started to ejaculate, his hips perfectly still as his groin was tightly pressed between Vegeta's mounds. Only his massive cock was swelling, pulsing and jumping with every powerful load he was delivering deep into Vegeta's belly, but fortunately for Gohan who didn't really want to spend the next long minutes staring at his clenching and drawing balls, there were also two cameras focusing on the Saiyan Prince's belly and face.  
  
He was surprised when he saw Cell caress his soaked cheek between two massive loads of cum that made his belly ripple and swell a little more each time. The small Saiyan could only pant and whimper as the hard mutant cock was thrashing and shooting deep into his stretched ass, and he probably didn't realize Cell was caressing his face so tenderly.  
  
He came back to his senses when the heavy mutant decided he needed to push his semen further into his body for the next loads to come, and begun to alternate long, slow thrusts and deep cum shots.  
  
It was probably the first time Cell was so careful this day, sliding in and out with full, ample strokes instead of pounding away at that tight ass with full, devastating force.  
  
Gohan observed as Vegeta was rocking back and forth under his measured thrusts, his spiky black hair brushing across the damp sheets and face contracting each time Cell paused to ejaculate in his slowly filling belly. Maybe at some point the mutant thought that the very notably silent Saiyan was getting _bored_ , because he grabbed his ankles and stretched his thighs wide on each side of his body before pushing and holding them tightly onto the mattress.  
  
The smile was back on his lips as Vegeta immediately let a cry of distress out, hands clutching his spread ass cheeks at the overwhelming sensation of the thick alien cock burying itself so profoundly into his already stuffed insides, that he could feel its big head poke at his abdomen's muscles from inside.  
  
On his side, Gohan had seen his belly swell yet a little more and this time, he even understood that Cell was shooting deep in his bowels when his round stomach suddenly swayed back and forth under the force of the consecutive loads.  
  
A new desperate cry filled his earphones and his balls tightened.  
  
_The Mighty Prince Vegeta was getting abundantly cummed inside with his hands holding his own ass open. He had never seen something so sexy._  
  
A dozen of loads and as many slow, cum stuffing fuckings later, Vegeta passed out, his hands falling on the sheets on each sides of his cock-filled ass.  
  
Cell pulled out carefully, watching as his still hard rod was gradually emerging from the Saiyan's tightly gripping ass, slick with creamy cum on its whole length. He enlarged the Saiyan's swollen anal ring with his fingers when his cock head emerged, enjoying the way it gave his cock a last wet kiss before letting go with an audible 'pop' and tightening again.  
  
Gohan naively thought it was over, till Cell scooped the inert Prince into his arms and directly went to position him crouching at the edge of the bed, naked ass sticking out and raised high in the air thanks to the cushion placed between his calves and thighs.  
  
He placed himself behind the conveniently raised, _princely_ butt oozing with hot cum, and his hands possessively grasping each of Vegeta's buttocks, drove his thick cock back into the offered ass with one single, deep stroke.  
  
He paused five seconds to caress the smaller Saiyan's hips and warm mounds, then Gohan saw him finish to empty his balls into his ass, shooting his last loads between two lazy volley of thrusts that had the still unconscious Vegeta's round and firm cheeks bounce on his pelvis a way he seemed to find absolutely charming.  
  
"So cute. I think I might be in love. With that naughty, bouncy little ass of yours. Ah, what a waste. I wish you could have heard that. _Maybe next time_."  
  
Then he withdrew and disappeared through the window.  
  
Minutes later, the film crew also was gone after a last shot at Vegeta now alone, still in mounting position at the edge of the bed and with his bloated, cum-filled belly resting on the cushion between his legs and thoroughly used ass.  
  
Twenty minutes of total silence and immobility passed, and Gohan was glad he hadn't put the video on fast forward because he could have missed the priceless moment when Vegeta woke up and made the mistake to try lifting his chest off the mattress.  
  
As a direct effect of the strain he put on his abdomen, his abused anus opened wide to shoot load after load of thick mutant semen all over the floor of the hospital room.  
  
Gohan saw him unsuccessfully try to stop the furious cum eruption till he gave up, knees splayed on the bed that had metamorphosed into a pool of cum, as well as all the area behind his cum shooting, writhing ass.  
  
After the last streaks of white cream had gushed out of the sore ring of his swollen anus, he crouched on the bed, dizzy and exhausted and not at all conscious of how he looked with his semen soaked ass still sticking out above the floor.  
  
It took him ten other minutes to gather what remained of his strength and will to _ever move again_ , and he left the room barely noticing that he was walking in puddles of that same thick semen his belly had been still filled with not so long ago.  
  
Maybe the fresh air of the night helped him clear his mind, because just a two seconds before the end of the file, a huge ball of ki came flying right through the window, obliterating the whole room. With its camera.  
  
The video now finished, Gohan's desktop reappeared with all its innocent icons.  
Like the first part of the Lost Footage, the file had copied itself, except the title was a little weird:  
  
"Part Two, 1/2"  
  
_Ah... What wouldn't he do for science._


End file.
